Skinless
by Best Bayne OCE
Summary: When Kai'sa plummets through a hole in space-time and loses her suit, she ends up in Ionia, with only Ahri the promiscous fox as her friend, protector and secret lover all at the same time! Will Kai ever get her suit back? Will Ahri ever teach Kai how to overcome her past? And how much sexual innuendo can possibly go over Kai's head? (Full credit to JamilSC for the image)


**This is an Ahri/Kai'sa fanfiction, but it wont let me tag Kai'sa because this community is kind of dead. I started writing this before Kai'sa had lore, read her lore, hated it and changed it so it better fit Riots official lore about Kassadin from 9 years ago. Updates to come.**

* * *

 _At first there was light…_

 _Then there was darkness…and then…_

 _Then there was nothing._

For the first time in a very long time, Kai woke up screaming, in a mixture of confusion terror, and…. _pain?_

She didn't remember feeling pain as intense as this in a long time. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember much at all, not clearly. It was all very…elusive. Something had clearly gone wrong, but she couldn't remember that either.

 _Are you awake? Can you open your eyes?_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

The light was so bright it was blinding, and she squeezed her eyes shut again as she "leapt" off the bed that she hadn't been aware she was lying on.

 _It was too bright. Far too bright. She needed to get out of here!_

"Stop! Stop where you are!"

Fortunately, her inability to see was compounded by her legs inability to support any form of weight, so she stopped pretty much immediately with her legs giving out from under her. The result, rather than more pain, appeared to be a rather unpleasant hovering sensation.

She didn't like that one bit. Presumably, neither did her second skin. Which had been rather quiet so far but presumably, would begin working once it realised that she was in danger…

Fire at will!

The familiar feeling she got when she fired missiles was no longer there, but someone had still started screaming nonetheless. Not that she understood what they were screaming. Even the fact they used noises resembling humans wasn't interpreted as such.

"Akali! Close the blinds and turn off the lights! Everybody else, get out!"

Clearly, her gruesome exterior matched her interior at this point. That was no surprise, after all, in her mind she had stopped being human a long time ago. And not in a positive way. She lifted her arms to fire a few less powerful shots instead, only for her arms to slam into something.

"Owww!"

Suddenly, it was darker. Much darker. And she couldn't move a single muscle. Well she could, but…

She was afraid what she would find when she opened her eyes, to be honest. It was kind of pathetic. Here she was, fully armoured and ready to fight and she didn't want to see where she was. Not that one can hesitate when opening ones eyes. One second they were shut, and the next, they were not.

There was a blue person staring right at her with an expression of caring on her face, speaking a language she didn't out, the blue person touched Kai's arm with the same compassionate look on her face. Kai had no idea if she was on Runeterra or not at this point.

 _Are you…hurt? I didn't mean to startle you_.

Kai's body looked different to her, broken, ugly, misshapen, but in this circumstance she supposed, it would look normal, wouldn't it? She didn't know what to tell her, about…about anything, actually.

"I…I don't know where I am. I don't know where I've been. I don't….I don't know anything."

* * *

Ahri hadn't been having a very interesting day, or week, or month. She hadn't been reading, or found a single personality to talk to, in how long was it again?

And then a purple hole opened in the sky for well over a minute, and spat something out into the water. What it was, she wasn't entirely sure, just that it was, funnily enough, also purple. She was, however, well armed, agile, and still going to find out. Using the purple trail in the sky as an beacon, Ahri skipped across the soil, tree roots and rocks that barred her from her, well, prize, eventually finding herself in familiar surroundings.

The Lake of Peace, they called it. And whatever the gods had thrown out was hovering smack bang in the middle of it. Ahri had no idea what it was, and no business figuring out how it was hovering, but it was far far too big to carry by herself.

There was nobody around. Maybe everybody had cleared off when the sky lit up black, maybe not. Either way, Ionia owed her much much more than she owed Ionia, so _finders keepers,_ was the fairest way to play this little game, wasn't it?

 _What prize gets dropped in the middle of the Lake of Peace?_

 _A prize that isn't afraid of water. Well I'm not afraid of water either. And I'm suddenly in the mood for a nice swim._

Leaving her garments on the lakeside, Ahri slowly entered the lake. The water didn't look crystal clear, but at least it _felt_ clean. Cautiously, she swam towards her stationary target, aware of the potential risks but also too foolhardy to turn around and swim away. There were powerful smells assaulting her that she had never smelt before and wasn't sure would ever smell again, and they _were not_ nice.

 _What is that smell? Something burning that I can't even begin to describe…_

The closer she came to her artefact, the more complicated it looked but the less hazardous it appeared to be. Was it a outfit or something? Pretty weird outfit all things considered almost as if there was a…

 _Oh gods._

 _There was someone inside of it._

 _And she was…._

 _Beautiful. Absolutely stunning. ._

Ahri wasn't entirely sure what to do with the suit's occupant, because that would involve knowing stuff about the suit. What did she know?

It was the only thing the gorgeous lady was wearing.

It was not made out of anything she had ever seen before. It also was _literally_ skintight.

It was…really big up the top and not so much at the bottom. What was the purpose of that supposed to be? Was it a weapon? It kind of looked like one…

There was something off about this whole thing. It wasn't just the smell of the suit, or the looks. It was something else, something only she could feel on the outskirts of her mind…

Some sort of conflict. A fight between _the person and the suit…?_

 _Was it one of those parasite things!?_

It seemed to be. And Ahri knew about parasites, because she had obtained them before, until she had told them to, y'know, go away...Well that was an idea. Maybe if she asked nicely? On the one hand, she didn't have fleas, but on the other hand, that wasn't _necessarily_ because she asked them to piss off.

 _She is mine. Go away._

Nothing _._

Maybe if she _touched_ the parasite?

 _Oh gods, no._

Maybe if she didn't think about touching the parasite?

That's right. It wasn't a parasite at all, not really, just because it looked weird and smelt weird, and was _changing its patterns as she watched_ didn't make it a _parasite_ right?

Slowly but surely, she touched the parasite. It didn't feel that unpleasant to touch, but it wasn't the touching that was the unpleasant part; it was more the knowledge of what the suit was that did it.

Go away!

Ahri wasn't sure if what she was attempting would even work; apparently it did, to an extent. Another thing she wasn't sure of was whether the suit could respond, let alone communicate, but she figured that out really fast when the suit _HISSED_ right back at her _._ As if _touching_ the damn thing wasn't bad enough. As if she couldn't have the beautiful companion she deserved delivered straight to her on a plate, after all this time, no, someone had to attach a parasite to it. Because if fucking course they did.

So, of course, she lost her temper.

 _GO AWAY! And don't EVER COME BACK!_

 _HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

 _FUCK OFF!_

At that point the suit apparently, finally gave up, and Ahri got to pay attention to the suit unraveling from the beauty's still body, at least until the yelling started. The peacekeeping force she guessed, apparently had found them. The worst part about it wasn't that they hadn't needed to be sneaky, the worst part of course, was that they had brought an ice mage. Which meant Ahri had about 0.5 seconds before _accidentally_ being frozen to death as they stole her companion from her.

 _Not happening._

Just about the only party trick of being a kumiho is being able to turn into a spirit and be able to fly short distances. So that's exactly what she did as the water turned to ice directly underneath her. There were…a lot of soldiers yelling something. But they weren't attacking her. And she wasn't going to waste energy attacking them back.

 _But she definitely wouldn't let her prize get away that easily._

* * *

"She is missing her…what?!"

"Be quiet Akali! I'm trying to cast a spell, remember, and you keep interrupting!"

"It doesn't usually take this long…"

"It would be a lot easier for me to cast it if I knew her language! I only know three Shuriman words and she's not responding to any of them!"

Soraka's first step was to ensure that her and her patients spoke the same language, after all it was hardly reasonable to expect them to all know Ionian. This required a spell cast that was easier the more words of the language you knew, but Kai was from Shurima. That was all she had told them. Shurima. Not the most specific location. In the meantime all they had received using telepathically was Kai was missing her…skin. Somewhere?

She certainly wasn't when they found her, it's not like she had kept herself clothed in the void. Or had she? It was an interesting idea…

Kai didn't actually understand what they were saying, but she could tell they were talking, no, _arguing_ , about her. She _was_ weird, after all. And if she was weird, didn't it make sense for people to get confused?

Soraka had told her, in her head, she could help her speak, asked for her language and gone very quiet for a long time. Then she had started talking again, said she would cast a spell, and that the spell would feel very unusual.

It was definitely a spell, but it didn't feel…unusual. She'd had much worse. So she just sat there, looking at her surroundings, until her head started to physically ache.

 _Ionia…Are they…I mean are you…ninjas?_

 _Hmph. I'm not a ninja, clearly. Don't be absurd._

Luckily the unusual spell Soraka had cast on her started intensifying drastically and solved her problems for her.

"Owwww!"

"Akali! I think the spell worked!"

"Isn't pain the universal langu~"

"Just get Irelia!"

Akali left the room just as Kai was remembering how to enunciate with her lips again. Fairly basic stuff, because the sentences didn't have to be very long. Soraka for one, was pleased that the spell had managed to work so effectively.

"Who is Irelia? And what am I doing…here?"

"Irelia is the captain of the Guard here in Ionia. She takes her job very, _very_ seriously. And you are very…"

"Dangerous?"

"No! Not now, anyway…Look when you arrived here, it was very clear to us that you had come from a terrible place. We call it the Void. I'm not sure what you call it…"

"I call it the Void too. I don't…want to live there. It's not my home. My home is…"

"It's in Shurima, I know. You have a very interesting accent."

"No…my home is here…now…I guess."

Kai made a heart shape out of her fingers and held it in front of her chest.

"It's in my heart now."

Soraka's cheeks turned a bright shade of purple before she spoke.

"That's very sweet. Do you want to know my story?"

"Yes! But what if I say something stupid again?"

"It's okay, I insist. I'm a star you see. I healed someone I shouldn't have, and was sent down here to pay for my irrational behaviour. So in a way…I'm just like you. Except much, much older."

"Does that mean you will help me get my skin back?"

That shocked the stupid smile right off Soraka's face.

" _What?_ No…no…I must insist that you don't go after such frivolous things…after all I spent an enormous amount of energy healing you, it's incredibly dangerous, and I think you will be healthier without it in the long-term!"

"My skin isn't dangerous! It...It loves me!"

Kai didn't actually know, because she'd never asked, but it did fight to protect her, tight? Surely that was the same thing.

"Your... _skin_... _doesn't_ love you!"

They glared at each other, Kai looking significantly more threatening because she at least, knew didn't have anything to hide, while Soraka was chewing on her bottom lip.

The room was deathly quiet, but then the door opened behind Soraka.

"Ahem."

"Captain Irelia! This is Kai! She is..."

"I can see her. Do you know how she got here? What about the armor that she was wearing?"

"I'm right here..."

"I can see you. Do you know how you got here?"

"I know where I've been."

Soraka, who had been looking more and more uncomfortable the longer the conversation had lasted, interrupted.

"Captain Irelia! I strongly advise you treat Kai with respect! She's just been under a very stressful situation and..."

Irelia had noticed something in Kai, something that seemed to be very similar to her. That gave her the ability to proceed with confidence.

"Do you want to tell me where you've been? We could use a little help with this...missing armor investigation."

Kai took a deep breath, held it for a long time, then exhaled.

"Yes...Yes i do."

* * *

 _Her father had vanished. Again. Apparently, riding off through the desert in the middle of the night to investigate rumours of an artefact. She was seven years old, but she knew how to climb trees for coconuts, and forage across the fertile scrubland for fruit. That was all she needed to know for her to help her mother manage the house._

 _That, and her father's teachings on how to use a blade properly. Everyone in the village knew her father had some…unusual teachings. The things he taught her weren't the problem, however, but the solution. The problem was that her father kept incredible things in the cave beneath their other kids in the village, all four of them had bullied her for it, until she taught them a lesson. She had never remembered seeing anyone other than her mother in the same room as her father, but the foul names the adults called him were heard by the other children and then yelled at her. They sounded incredibly rude, but they were hard to…visualise._

 _She knew about the void of course, or thought she did. The problem was that she had never been in the room below the shack to see what monsters, and they were definitely monsters, her father kept in there, or where in Runeterra he found them._

 _And she never wanted to go in there either._

 _The shurima desert sand was warm and slippery as always beneath her feet, as she lazily watched a lizard scurry out from its hiding place to devour part of a spiky plant in front of her. She was a fair distance from home right now, but that was fine. She wasn't needed. And she obviously couldn't play with the others._

 _The lizard scurried away from the plant, suddenly before her very eyes. That was weird. Lizards didn't normally do that…._

" _ **Hello…little girl**_ _"_

 _Glancing up, she could tell immediately that she didn't like this man. But she didn't like a lot of merchants who passed through this town. Was this man a merchant? Where were his goods?_

" _Are you looking for someone?"_

" _ **I am looking for someone that can transport my soliloquy of darkness into the realm of light…I wish to create an inter-dimensional portal to a reality where I rule over absolute darkness…"**_

 _Kai didn't know what a soliloquy was, or for that matter understand his accent very well. So as soon as he said a big word, she had gotten kind of lost. Not that she was intended to have understood._

" _Town's that way."_

" _ **No matter. Run along, dear child….The locusts are coming."**_

 _She knew what locusts were though. They were not a good thing in a small desert town._

 _Shit._

 _Desperately she started running back to town the way she had come._

* * *

In order to find what Ahri had taken to calling her mystery woman, she definitely needed a little bit of help. A few hints from her sources would do the trick. Or rather, her _source_.

Recently however, she had taken to the habit of calling her source, a wealthy Ionian dark skinned native called Aria, her _saviour_ instead. It felt nice to say, softened Aria's heart every time she said it, and well, it _was_ true.

Her voice filled with lust, she whispered into Aria's ear as one hand stroked Aria's nipples and the other played with her clit.

" _Long_ week, my _saviour_?"

Aria, eyes closed, nodded as she moaned Ahri's name, hands above her head in surrender. Her beautiful dark skin made Ahri's skin glow in comparison and she loved to speak in sexy languages that Ahri couldn't understand, at least when she had the ability to speak. The woman might be an incredibly smart, at least by Ahri's standards, diplomat, with a will tougher than iron, but Ahri was _irresistible_. And Aria had never tried to resist her.

They had met, not entirely by chance, with Ahri posing as a human sex worker trying to make ends meet. Aria had selected her within seconds of entering the establishment and proceeded to add fucking her for weeks after into her schedule. It hadn't taken long for Ahri to convince her to start house calls, and well from then on money had no longer been an issue. But her fortunes hadn't ended there. Apparently Aria was something called a _proud_ submissive, and that basically translated to…well.

"You're so _wet_ already…I bet you would tell me _anything_ I want…if I _tasted_ your clit…"

"These meetings are supposed to be…ugh…private affairs…I can't just tell you secrets to accidentally leak…"

Everything was going according to plan. It was a very open ended plan for Ahri however and she was feeling a little annoyed…

"Aria suck and lick my tit until I tell you to stop."

Her magic flowed through her voice and into Aria's ears, meeting no resistance. And Ahri wasn't going to lie silently while Aria tickled her breast. She was going to assert her dominance.

"You're so _forgetful Aria…so lonely…so naïve…_ to think you can resist me. You wake up with ungodly marks and scratches every morning after, you shower me with money, we already know you will do anything to get me to fuck you…what makes you think you can resist me?"

She pretended to pause for thought as Aria kept sucking her breasts eagerly. Gods, she wished she could be this wet every single day. She wished she could tell Aria her secret every single day.

"Stop Aria. It's because you _worship_ me. Now look into my eyes."

Any resistance Aria had completely vanished every time Ahri transformed back into a vastaya. Aria had thought that she was merely a impressively strong mage at first, and tried to resist her, only realising how much she was enjoying losing until far far too late. And Ahri had used that to keep her coming back over and over, first to survive and then, well, for fun. She even had a phrase for it.

"I turn your mind of steel into ice… _and then it melts in my hands_ …"

" _Mmmmmmuuuuuhhh_ "

"Good girl…Now, before we come…I just want to know one, little thing…"

* * *

 _Kai kneeled, unthinking, paralysed, in the centre of what used to be her town. She was alone, or nearly alone. It was just her, the locusts, she supposed she could call them, and whatever commanded them._

" _Hello? Is anybody…there?"_

" _ **Just me…child. You are the daughter of the infidel, I presume?"**_

" _Where is everyone?"_

 _She knew the answer._

 _" **They fell before the might of a small portion of my true power. Their flesh was torn asunder, and their energy was absorbed by these locusts, you would call them. Exceot these devour peoples life force, and if I command them to, their flesh."**_

 _"Then why haven't you killed me?"_

 _" **Because I need you to prove a point child, to drive a knife into the heart and mind of your father. Why do you run?"**_

 _She had started running, quite fast for her size, and certainly faster than a man in robes. And then she had frozen in place, victim of chains that hurt more than she possibly could have imagined._

" _ **Oh do try and escape, I love watching humans struggle against my magic. Your father will come to rescue you no matter whether you are alive or dead. But I do want you alive…"**_

 _The sorcerer pulled on the other end of the ethereal chain as if it were a piece of rope holding a bundle of sticks, and started to drag her through the sand towards an unknown destination._

" _ **Now, come."**_


End file.
